


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Also: these four are such dorks I can't anymore, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Romance, YO THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE, and Daiki, and Keito, bcos of course, lbr, mentions of Raiya, sort of? idk, ybhk and ytym aka supporters of each other's otps, ybhk are such ytym trash, ytym are such ybhk trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: What the hell were they even waiting for? Can’t they see how perfect they were for each other? How well they fit together? Honestly, Yuto wanted to just lock them in a room or put them in handcuffs or something, for them to finally acknowledge whatever the hell that was going on between them.Yabu and Hikaru. Of course he was talking about Yabu and Hikaru. Who else would he be talking about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was full of YTYM and YBHK feels because these two pairs are my loves and honestly, I was thinking of more of a double date kind of fic at first, but THEN. YTYM STUPIDLY SPYING ON YBHK'S DATE AND CHAOS ENSUES. So I went with that idea and we have this fic, HAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and thank you again for the kudos and comments and all the support to the other fics I wrote! Special mention to ALL MY LOVELY TWITTER FRIENDS WHO TOLD ME THEY WERE EXCITED TO READ THIS. YOU GUYS MAKE ME CRY AND MAKE MY HEART FEEL FULL, AND I FEEL SO HUMBLED I SWEAR. I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> Anyway, enough dramatics hahaha! Un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes I forgot to check! And forgive me for that horribly cliché title, lol. I couldn't think of something better, hahaha.
> 
> P.S.: in the middle of writing 3 more YTYM fics, so yay!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

“Ugh, do _you_ see anything?”

A short pause, and then.

“Seriously? You’re literally one head taller than me, if _you_ don’t see anything, how would _I_ see anything?”

Yuto nervously laughs, seeing Yamada’s eyes narrow at him from the accidental jab at his height.

“Fine, let’s get closer then,” he realized how his words had sounded, so quickly, he adds, “I-I mean to them. Closer to them. Yea.”

It was a warm and sunny summer afternoon, the streets of Tokyo packed as always, Yuto and Yamada hiding behind a nearby bush to spy on two certain older members.

“What are they even talking about? They’ve been there for an hour,”

“We spends _hours_ in cafés too, Yama,”

Yamada blinks at Yuto, knowing the taller boy was right.

“Oh,” he furrows his eyebrows, a flood of memories of him and Yuto in cafés, restaurants, karaoke bars and other places filling his mind. “Right. Well whatever, I still wanna know what they’re talking about.”

They move stealthily and subtly behind a post. Well, they try to anyway. Actually, their moves were rather attention catching than diverting, but thankfully, the Tokyo crowd doesn’t seem to mind. Looks like the half-assed disguises were _somehow_ working.

* * *

A few days before was actually where it all started. Yuto suddenly had this bright idea of trying to be matchmaker to Yabu and Hikaru, for them to _finally_ get together. They’d been dancing around the idea for years now and frankly, it was getting on Yuto’s nerves, because everyone approves anyway. What the hell were they even waiting for? Can’t they see how perfect they were for each other? How well they fit together? Honestly, Yuto wanted to just lock them in a room or put them in handcuffs or something, for them to finally acknowledge whatever the hell that was going on between them.

Yabu and Hikaru. Of course he was talking about Yabu and Hikaru. Who else would he be talking about?

Anyway.

“It’s a great idea,” Yamada tells him after Yuto had informed him of the idea. He browses the song book for the next thing he was going to sing, Yuto adjusting the volume on the karaoke machine a little, having just finished his turn. He orders another set of food, and Yamada was honestly shocked at how much this boy consumes and yet he still manages to be so skinny. But then again, it was probably because he was hyperactive about 99.9% of the time.

“But,” he adds, settling on a Hirai Ken song just for the laughs and the _monomane_ , “How would we be able to convince them, even? You know Yabu’s stubborn right? He isn’t going to magically ask Hika out. And if Hika does it, Yabu would just think it was a joke.”

“We could tell them we have these gift certificates for this café but we won’t be able to use it because of our schedules,”

“Do you even _have_ gift certificates?”

“I do actually, Raiya gave me two the other day. I was supposed to ask you to go, but we can’t pass up this opportunity,”

Yamada’s heart jumps at the words _I was supposed to ask you to go_ but he clears his throat and ignores it.

“Okay, well that could be the start. But what if they ask us why them?”

“Uhh. We could uh,” Yuto’s face contorts into a thinking expressions and honestly, Yamada thinks it’s the cutest thing ever, but it’s not like he’s going to tell him that. “We could tell them everyone else was busy too?”

“And if everyone else _isn’t_ busy?”

“We’ll tell everyone the plan!”

“They’ll want to get involved. We’d be too obvious. You know how Dai-chan is, that mouth of his isn’t exactly the quietest one around,”

“Fine then, we could uh,” Yuto thinks some more, Yamada staring up at him as his heart stupidly beats faster in his chest. “You know what, just leave it to me. I have _excellent_ persuasion skills.”

Yamada raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“What? I do!” Yuto says, his lips upturning into a smirk, then into a wide smile with full teeth.

Yamada sighs, “Whatever you say, Yutti. I’ll stick around to help you convince them,”

“Is that code for ‘you’re going to crack under pressure and I’ll save your ass’ or?”

Yamada lets out a fake gasp, pairing it with a dramatic hand to his chest, “Yutti, did you just read my mind?” he says sarcastically, and Yuto rolls his eyes and smirks at him again, used to their banter by now. Yamada smirks at him back, the song he picked about to start.

Yuto stands dangerously closer to him then, as to why he doesn’t really know. But any closer would have his heart bursting any minute.

The taller boy suddenly lowers himself down to Yamada’s height, whispering in his ear.

“You know me so well, Yama,”

He teases, hot breath gracing Yamada’s ear. The other boy outwardly gulps, supposed to be used to Yuto’s antics already, but he swears his heart just stopped in his chest, and really, he was never going to get used to this.

“S-Shut up,” he retorts, albeit weakly, playfully pushing Yuto away, “It’s my turn to sing. Now, shush.”

Yuto’s dork of an expression returns on his face yelling an, “Okay!” loudly, and Yamada gets frustrated because how the hell can this boy be so frustratingly seductive one minute and incredibly childlike the next?

The Hirai Ken song starts on the karaoke machine, and Yamada tries his best to focus on the lyrics, and not Yuto’s presence next to him.

As expected, he fails, getting a low final score.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuto clutches two perfectly straight gift certificates in his hand, tries his best not to crumple them from over excitement.

“You know, from how excited you are, it’s like _you’re_ the one asking someone out on a date,”

Yuto has a spring in his step as they walk together, him and Yamada trying to find Yabu and Hikaru in the studio, having just finished their lunch.

“How can you not be excited for this, Yama? I mean, come _on_ , it’s _Yabu_ and _Hika_ we’re talking about here,”

“I’ll reserve my excitement for when our plan actually works,”

“Yea well, I can’t wait that long,”

“I can see that,”

“And besides,” Yuto checks another corner of the studio, “Who would I ask out on a date anyway?” he looks at Yamada then, raising both of his eyebrows at him teasingly. Failing to hide the blush on his cheeks, Yamada looks away vigorously, although obviously.

“You have _tons_ of people you can ask,”

The moment he turns his head, Yamada sees Yabu and Hikaru conversing on one corner, and he makes a grab for Yuto’s blazer, dragging him by the sleeve.

“Ah, Yabu-chan!” Yuto calls out, the older member turning his head to him when he had heard himself being called.

“Yuto!” he says perkily, eyes disappearing behind an eye-smile. Hikaru smiles at both the younger boys brightly, refilling his cup with coffee.

Yamada smiles at the older members, tries to at least not be obvious, unlike the boy he was currently pulling.

“So!” Yuto says a little too enthusiastically the moment they were in front of Yabu and Hikaru, and Yamada almost face palmed right then and there. Yuto clears his throat, noticing his eager tone as well, “It’s our free day tomorrow, right? Well, actually, _your_ free day. The others have, uh, stuff to do, I think? They said they had stuff to do. Yama and I were supposed to be free but we have these last minute photo shoots for promotion and well, anyway—”

Yamada rolls his eyes, hears the desperate pleading tone in Yuto’s voice, like a call for help. And really, this was painful to watch.

“Anyway,” he speaks, picks up where Yuto had left off, and he swears he could hear the taller boy sigh in relief. Yabu and Hikaru turn their attention to him, “Raiya gave Yuto these two gift certificates to this really nice café and we were supposed to use them but we can’t, and we wouldn’t want it to go to waste. Maybe you guys want them? We asked the others already, they said they were busy.”

Yuto squeezes Yamada’s hand behind their backs, a sort of _thank you for saving me_ signal, and Yamada tries hard not to let his calm demeanor falter. Because seriously, Yuto shouldn’t be making his heart beat faster at a time like this. They were already obvious enough.

Yuto hands the gift certificates to Yabu and Hikaru, who look at the small pieces of paper, before looking at each other and smiling. They turn to Yuto and Yamada again.

“Sure,” they say in unison, and Yuto restrains himself from jumping for joy. Honestly surprised that it was that easy, Yamada furrows his eyebrows and curiously raises them, a little suspicious. But their plan worked, even with how obvious Yuto was, so he shrugs it off. He could take what he can get.

“That’s awesome!” Yuto says in the calmest voice he could muster, although it still wasn’t calm enough. But Yabu and Hikaru were used to him being so chipper, so there was that at least. “Raiya said the café has specials tomorrow at 3pm, so maybe you guys could go around that time?”

“Yea, that’d be great,” Yabu says, turning to Hikaru, “Maybe I pick you up around 2pm? Or do you want to meet at a station?”

“The café’s in Shibuya, by the way,” Yamada speaks up, the heat from Yuto’s hold on his hand making his focus dwindle a little.

“Meet at Hachiko?” Hikaru says to Yabu, pulling his wallet from his back pocket to carefully place the gift certificate there.

“Works for me,” Yabu eye-smiles again. Then an assistant calls his and Hikaru’s names and they nod a yes before setting down both their coffee cups. “Thanks for these.” he says to Yuto and Yamada, him and Hikaru waving their goodbyes while slowly walking away.

Yuto and Yamada wave back.

“Excellent persuasion skills, huh?” Yamada says when Yabu and Hikaru were far enough away, a tease in his tone.

“Whatever,”

“You used to be so much better, you know?”

“Yea, yea,”

“Remember how you would charm my Mom into her letting me go out just so we can play video games at your house or watch movies at the cinema? Whatever happened to _those_ skills, Yutti?” he continues teasing, turning to look at Yuto, angling his head up at him.

Bad idea.

Yuto smirks at him again, and seriously, does he never get tired of being so irritatingly attractive?

“Maybe I channel it into something else now?”

And suddenly, Yamada was greatly aware of the fact that Yuto was still holding his hand, and he wants to pull his own away, but he’s frozen in the spot.

Yuto grins at him sheepishly.

“But our plan worked, so yay! We’re spying on them tomorrow, alright? Meet at Hachiko around 1:30pm?” he says in a chirpy voice and Yamada lets out a breath because damn it, this boy was one big rollercoaster of unbelievable.

“Alright,” he manages to say, letting out a small smile. He had to admit, he was excited too. He gets to watch Yabu and Hikaru go on a date, and Yuto would be with him. And really, what was better than that?

The taller boy suddenly laces their fingers together, the spaces in between Yuto’s fingers fitting perfectly with his, and oh.

 _Oh_.

He guesses that was better.

* * *

“Aaaaaand, we still can’t hear what they’re talking about. What’s the point, Yutti?” Yamada was annoyed because they could barely even see Yabu and Hikaru, much less hear what they were having a conversation over. But he spots Hikaru laughing at something Yabu had said, and well, at least the plan seemed to be going good so far?

“The point is,” Yuto grabs his wrist and pulls him closer, and _god_ when will this boy stop making his heart pound? Although he guesses that would be never. “We can see them. And they’re having fun. And our plan is working. And YabuHika are finally going to be _canon_. So shush, because we need to focus.”

Yamada raises an eyebrow, “Canon?”

“I heard it from Keito, he said our international fangirls used it a lot. Something about their favorite pair finally being real, I don’t know. Anyway, look at that, Yabu-chan is laughing!”

Yuto says in a hushed tone, even though there was no chance Yabu and Hikaru were going to hear them from outside the café anyway. Yamada turns his attention to the two older members, Yabu laughing at some sort of joke Hikaru probably said, taking a sip from his coffee cup after.

And actually, they were really cute.

Yamada had always loved seeing Yabu and Hikaru together. Ever since they were put together in a group, since Jr. days, since the day he auditioned. It _was_ at their show, after all. They were such a staple pair, the two of them. Something that would always be automatic. And while they share smiles and laughter together in a small booth at a really nice looking café, Yamada was all kinds of happy. Because it means that maybe, just maybe, they were finally going to take the next step.

He looks at Yuto then, the taller boy smiling brightly at the pair as well.

And just maybe—

“Yama, do you think we can go inside to hear what they’re talking about? Or would that be too obvious?”

Yuto’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, and he shakes his head to get a hold of himself.

“Knowing you? That would definitely be too obvious. And look at us, Yutti,” he points to their disguises, “We’re not exactly the most subtle looking pair.”

Pursing his lips, Yuto realizes Yamada had a point.

“Right. Guess we’ll have to settle for looking then,”

And Yuto, _unfairly tall Yuto_ , moves nearer and crouches down to hide behind a tall brick wall at an alley, no one really noticing it there, his head and eyes peeking out to look at Yabu and Hikaru inside the café. Yamada couldn’t even reach the top of the wall, even on his tiptoes.

“You could at least give me a boost,” he says jokingly, but Yuto doesn’t even process the joke and moves to place his hands on Yamada’s waist.

“No, Yutti, I was joking, I didn’t mean—” and the taller boy wraps his arms around his waist, quite literally lifts him off of his feet, Yamada instantly grabbing the top of the wall to steady himself. “Okay, I guess we’re doing this.”

Yuto stands behind him, how the skinny boy manages to carry him with no struggle Yamada will never understand. But now he was trapped between a stupidly tall wall and Yuto’s body flush against his back, and Yamada was feeling a bit lightheaded, not knowing how to break free. Not even sure if he actually wanted to break free.

“Look, look, look, they’re sharing a slice of cake!” Yuto whispers excitedly, his chin resting on Yamada’s right shoulder, hot breath grazing Yamada’s cheek and making the butterflies in his stomach flutter with enthusiasm.

“I—” he hears his voice crack, clearing his throat when he realized that he couldn’t breathe properly from the close proximity of the boy behind him. Yuto’s arms around his waist making the stupid butterflies dance greater and grander. “I s-see.” he stutters, wishing to everything that his heart would stop jack-hammering in his chest, like it wanted to jump out.

Yuto only holds him tighter.

And he swears, the butterflies burst.

* * *

“You see them?”

“Yea, they’re at the wall behind you. Does Yuto really think we won’t see his head peeking out from the—aaaaand now he’s carrying Yamada. So that’s both of them,”

“Ugh damn it, I wanna see too,”

Yabu tries to turn his head, but Hikaru grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Don’t be obvious, they still have to believe we don’t know they’re there,”

Pouting, Yabu slumps in his seat, “Fine,” and goes back to eating his side of the chocolate cake. “Are you gonna eat the chocolate triangle? Can I have it?”

“Yea, yea,”

Hikaru looks past Yabu, tries to see what Yuto and Yamada were up to, “What are they even doing? And how is it that Yuto doesn’t even look like he’s breaking a sweat? He’s handling both of their weights,”

“He’s a drummer,”

“So?”

“He’s used to being tired,”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hikaru was going to be honest, what Yabu said was slightly confusing. Although, for some sort of reason, he understood what it meant.

Reaching for the spoon him and Yabu were sharing, Hikaru eats a chunk of chocolate cake, wants to somehow get a reaction. He eyes the two younger boys outside again, looking like they were struggling. Chuckling, and glad his plan had worked, he speaks up.

“Looks like Yamada almost fell,”

“Yuto’s fault?”

“Of course. Probably freaking out because we’re sharing a spoon,”

“Classic Yuto. He can never keep calm,”

“Oh, they’re up again,”

Hikaru spots Yuto and Yamada’s heads peeking at them again, trying his best to make it seem like he was looking at Yabu instead. The older boy just keeps eating cake.

“This thing is divine, I want a hundred more,”

“I think we can order more, actually,”

“Take home, too? We can eat it at my apartment,”

Hikaru narrows his eyes at Yabu. “You’re not having cake for dinner, Yabu,”

Guilty, Yabu sheepishly grins, “That obvious?”

Sighing, Hikaru knows exactly what to say and do. After all, he can’t really let his boyfriend starve.

“Want me to cook you something?”

Yabu beams, that cute eye-smile of his appearing again, and really, he was thankful to everything that Hikaru was in love with him.

“You’re the _best_ ,”

“Yea, yea,” he waves Yabu off, “Now give me your spoon, I wanna see how much they’re gonna freak out again.”

Yabu’s pout reappears, “You’re having all the fun,”

Hikaru takes another bite of cake, licking the spoon for added effect, and he snorts at the look of panic on Yamada’s face when Yuto almost drops him. Again.

He really was having too much fun with this.

“We’ll switch seats later,”

* * *

“Yutti, seriously, you can put me down,”

“No, I can do this,”

Yamada rolls his eyes, and turns his head towards Yuto. Which was a bad idea, considering how close the boy’s face was to his already. But he did it anyway, even if it makes his lips inch closer to Yuto’s, the small space between them decreasing. He can just ignore the stupid urge to get even closer.

“You almost dropped me. _Twice_ ,”

“Keyword: _almost_ ,”

“And if you drop me for real?”

“I won’t let you fall, trust me,”

“Oh, well, it’s a little too late for that,” Yamada says in a whisper, moving his mouth away from Yuto’s face.

“Wait, what?” the taller boy catches Yamada’s hurried words, processing them in his brain.

“Nothing,” Yamada blushes, trying to change the topic, “Lift me properly, I wanna see if they’re holding hands.”

“But you said—”

“Come on, _lift_ ,” Yamada whines. He hadn’t meant to say those words out loud. But his stupid mouth got the best of him and really, Yuto should just let the matter drop, because he wasn’t willing to explain it to him yet, whatever the hell _it_ was. Not now, at least. Not when they were in this awkward position, outside a café, spying on Yabu and HIkaru. There was a right time and place for that, and frankly, this wasn’t it.

“Okay then,” Yuto shrugs, lifting Yamada properly, comfortably placing his chin back on Yamada’s shoulder. “Are they holding hands?”

“They’re holding hands, holy shit,” Yamada could almost feel another almost drop, so he immediately adds, “And don’t freak out because I _swear_ , if you drop me for real, I’m going to get back at you so bad, you won’t be able to remember what happened to you.”

“I’m not going to freak out okay,” even though Yuto was already on the verge of jumping up and down from happiness. Yabu and Hikaru were freakin’ _holding hands_. That’s got to mean something, right?

“But they’re holding hands, Yama, they’re _holding hands_ ,” he says in a hurry, voice pitching higher from excitement, “That means something right? Something different?”

“And now Hika’s feeding Yabu-chan cake, SHIT THIS IS IT, THIS IS HAPPENING,” Yamada honestly couldn’t stop himself from freaking out either, so the moment Yuto did too, he couldn’t blame him.

But he _can_ blame him from actually dropping him this time around.

Because the moment Yamada had said the words, Yuto did a fist bump paired with a small celebratory jump. Except he missed his step and was supposed to grab onto the wall, but it happened too fast, and it was too late.

So he crashes onto the cold hard ground, Yamada landing on top of him.

“Okay, _ow_ ,” Yamada says, lifting himself weakly. “Yutti, are you okay??” he asks immediately, turning to face Yuto, because at least he had Yuto cushion his fall. The taller boy landed directly on concrete.

“I’m good,” Yuto answers, a wince of pain on his face while he shifts his position. Somehow, his arms had stayed wrapped around Yamada’s waist. Either by accident or on purpose, he will never know. “Although I do agree with the ‘ow’. Because _ow_.”

They end up laughing, for god knows what reason, possibly because of how stupid they look, but it was a good feeling.

“Told you I would fall,” Yamada says, not noticing the deeper meaning behind his words.

However, Yuto picks up on it. But it’s not like he was going to tell Yamada that.

“Hey,” he says, genuine smile on his mouth, “I fell with you, didn’t I?”

Yamada wishes that meant what he thought it meant.

* * *

“I think they actually fell this time,” Yabu says curiously, Yuto and Yamada’s heads nowhere to be seen.

“What??”

Vigorously turning around in his seat, Hikaru tries to spot the two younger boys peeking from the wall, but it seems like Yabu was right and they really did fall.

“From me feeding you cake? Seriously? They’re such idiots,”

“Hey, at least they fell together. That’s a shoujo manga scene waiting to happen,”

Hikaru turns to Yabu again, eyebrow raised, “Like the one you were reading last night?”

“It had a really good plot, I swear,”

“Yea, keep telling yourself that,” Hikaru laughs, “Did they get back up?”

“Nope,” Yabu spots them suspiciously and not so subtly move towards a table situated outside, covering their faces with menus, “They got a table. Why didn’t they do that in the first place?”

“Best guess is that Yamada was too nervous about being with Yuto that it slipped his mind, and the idea probably never crossed Yuto’s mind. Or maybe it did, but he wanted to have fun,”

“Oh, they got the same cake as we did!”

“ _Focus_ , Yabu,”

“Right,” he takes a bite of cake, “They moved closer to each other, _nice_.”

“Yuto moved? Or Yamada?”

“Yuto. He moved his chair closer,”

“Ha, typical Yamada, too scared to try anything,”

“This cake is really good,”

Hikaru tries his best not to face-palm, although he couldn’t really stop the eye roll.

“I think we should switch seats again,”

Completely ignoring him, Yabu almost drops his fork from excitement, “Oh shit, Ryosuke’s blushing. What does Yuto even say to him? He keeps looking flustered,”

“Damn it, I wanna hear what they’re talking about,”

Yamada blushes another shade of pink, and seriously, this is piquing Yabu’s interest.

“You and me both,”

* * *

“And why didn’t we think of this in the first place again?”

Yamada hides his face behind a menu, trying to not look too suspicious. Sure, they were out in the open now, not behind a wall or a bush, but Yabu and Hikaru couldn’t have noticed them still. They seem to be focused on each other.

“We were probably too busy playing pretend secret agents,”

Yuto’s eyes brighten the moment he sees the waiter approaching their table on the outside, a plate of chocolate cake in his hand.

“And by ‘we’ you mean ‘you’,”

Moving his chair closer to Yamada’s, Yuto takes the fork, subtly rejoicing at the fact that the waiter only brought one, so him and Yamada would be forced to share it. “Hey, I got to carry you _and_ wrap my arms around you. I call that a win-win,”

Yamada blushes a pretty shade of pink, an obvious flustered look on his face. But he wasn’t ready to back down, so he quickly thinks of a comeback.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were actually flirting with me,”

Taking another forkful of cake, Yuto bites heartily, licking the chocolate off of their shared utensil with a smirk.

“Who said I wasn’t?”

Blushing again, Yamada grabs the fork from Yuto’s fingers hurriedly, stuffing his mouth with chocolate cake.

“You’re _hilarious_ , Yutti,” he says, mouth full of cake, forcing himself to glare at Yuto to drown out the thundering sound of his heart beating. “Go check what they’re doing.”

Yuto laughs. “Well, Yabu Kota is currently eating another piece of cake with a smile, while Yaotome Hikaru looks at him like he put the stars in the sky. I’d say our plan is going _splendidly well_ , don’t you think so?”

Yamada laughs with him, “That it is,” he grabs another forkful of cake, “You think we’ll get to see them kiss?”

“Oh shit, that’d be so cute,”

“I doubt they’d do it in the café though,”

“Think positive,”

“Think _realistic_ ,”

“Okay, _fine_. But I’d still want to see it happen,” Yuto pouts, making a grab for the chocolate triangle and biting on it harshly.

“How long do you think they’ll stay here?” Yamada checks his watch, reading 4:30pm. Yabu and Hikaru arrived a little after 3pm, and Yamada and Yuto had been spying on them since then.

“An hour more, probably?” Yuto munches on chocolate cake again, forking another piece to hand to Yamada, “If things go exactly the way we want it to, they might go home together. And we never really know what could happen after that.” He smirks at Yamada. “ _God_ , this cake is heavenly.”

“If you could give me some too, that’d be nice,”

“Right, sorry,”

Yamada takes another bite of cake, tasting sweet caramel mixed in with the chocolate.

“Holy shit, this has caramel??” he forks another piece, immediately putting it in his mouth, Yuto smiling at his excitement.

But then Yamada closes his eyes in a really satisfied sort of way, and he bites his lip to savor the chocolate and caramel taste, and then he _freakin’_ _moans_ from how good it had tasted so basically, he has Yuto weak. The taller boy hears the sound like it had just been blasted on loudspeaker because _goddammit_. Yamada Ryosuke _moaned_.

That is not good for his heart. At all. Any more of this madness, and his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s good. I need more,” Yamada says in a sinfully seductive, although unintentional, way.

And there goes Yuto’s heart.

“Waiter!” he raises his hand so high he thinks he can touch the sky above.

“More cake please!!”

* * *

Yabu’s laughter increases in volume, never failing to make Hikaru’s heart flutter like the wings of an overexcited butterfly. Not that he was going to admit that sappy shit, of course.

“Yuto’s not even _trying_ to be subtle anymore,”

Hikaru laughs with him, the other boy contagious, “Yea, I know. Even _I_ heard that one. Probably Yamada related?”

“Maybe Ryosuke likes the cake?”

“Did he look like it?”

“He closed his eyes and bit his lip,”

Laughing some more, Hikaru takes a bite of their own cake, leaves the last one for Yabu, “Yuto probably got turned on or something,”

“And being completely obvious about it,”

“But Yamada _still_ doesn’t have a clue,”

“Because _of course_ ,”

“Amateurs,” Hikaru shakes his head. Unlike Yuto and Yamada, he and Yabu had already gone through the stupid phase of acting awkward around each other because of unresolved tension and unsaid feelings. Although, he does remember what it felt like. The times when Yabu had said something completely romantic, but he doesn’t have a clue that it was just that. Or when Yabu would get awkwardly shy at how Hikaru’s words seemed to have a deeper meaning to them. Or when he would blush whenever Yabu was standing a little too close.

They still have those moments now, of course. But at least the feelings were out in the open.

“You think the plan is working though?” Hikaru resists the urge to turn around and observe Yuto and Yamada, wanting to also see them be completely obvious, but also oblivious, about each other’s feelings.

“Definitely,”

“Half an hour more?”

“So around 5pm?”

“And then we tell them that they’re complete idiots for not realizing that we turned their plan against them and used it on them instead,”

“Sounds awesome,”

“More cake?”

“To take home, too,”

“You’re still not having it for dinner,”

“I know. But dessert?”

Yabu feeds Hikaru that annoyingly cute eye-smile that he can never, _ever_ , resist and well. This time wasn’t really an exception. The cake was really good, too. So, what the hell.

“Fine,”

Smiling wider, Yabu fights the urge to kiss Hikaru right then and there. No need to give Yuto and Yamada heart attacks.

“I love you, you know that right?”

And there it is, Yabu making his heart beat faster. Like always.

“Shut up and eat your cake,”

* * *

“Can you do that thing again?”

Yamada turns to Yuto, confused, “What thing?” he lifts the fork to take another bite of cake, seeing Yuto’s eyes follow the fork’s path. “And _what_ are you looking at?”

“Just do the _thing_ ,”

“What _thing_? Honestly, Yuto, what are you talking about?”

“That thing when you put the cake in your mouth and chew,”

Yamada narrowed his eyes. Was this boy serious?

“You mean eat?”

“Yea, whatever, _that_. Go,”

Suddenly conscious from Yuto’s observing eyes, Yamada looks at him suspiciously and tries to figure out what the taller boy was even paying attention to. He moves closer, a little _too_ close to Yuto’s face, more as a threat, wanting to say _stop looking at me_. But the moment he does so, he notices it.

His lips.

Yuto was looking at his lips.

Now that he had _that_ figured out, he instantly regretted moving closer. But it was too late now. Because he was close, _too close_ , and he was stuck in his spot because his limbs refused to move, a tingling sensation flowing through his veins.

And Nakajima Yuto was staring at his lips.

Fantastic.

“I—” Yamada wills himself to speak, but the words get caught in a web inside his brain and in a trap in his throat, and he was caught in Yuto’s stare, and okay. He gives up speaking.

So he bites his bottom lip, because what else was there to do?

Except Yuto does the same thing, the same time, and Yamada’s breath hitches. There were only a few more inches. Such a small distance between them. A little more, a little _more_. Yuto’s lips equally as _tempting_.

They lean closer. And _closer_.

And then a loud vibration on the table makes them jump in their seats, Yamada’s ringing phone interrupting the intense silence.

He has half a mind to ignore it. But Yuto reaches for it, long arms not even straining to grab it, and places it in his hand.

“I-It might be important,” the taller boy gulps, tearing his eyes away from Yamada. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that his ears were extremely red.

“R-right,” Yamada blinks rapidly, tries to focus on the phone in his hand. Except, the device had already stopped vibrating. He checks it anyway.

A missed call from Yabu.

How _opportune_.

Yamada suddenly remembers their purpose for being there. To spy on Yabu and Hikaru. Right. He sneaks a peek inside the store, spotting Yabu placing money on a bill plate.

“Oh, they’re done,” he tries to find a stable tone for his words, but he knows he failed miserably when he hears himself still sound shaky, possibly from his nerves being on edge, and his heart beating in a frenzy.

“What?”

At least Yuto’s voice was equally as shaky.

Glad that he and Yamada already paid in advance, Yuto makes a grab for Yamada’s wrist, which was another bad idea because there was heat there, even more than earlier, and a spark that has him electrified in an instant.

“Come on, we have to follow them,”

Yuto slides his hand to Yamada’s again, their fingers find each other. And god, does the heat make Yamada go _insane_.

They both try to ignore it as much as they can.

They wait for Yabu and Hikaru outside the café, observing from afar. When the two older members step outside of the shop, a bell signaling their exit, Yuto and Yamada try to move closer without being too obvious.

“You know, Yabu, that was a little harsh,” Hikaru says loudly. A little _too_ loudly. But Yuto and Yamada were too distracted by how their own hands were holding each other to notice.

“I just wanted to have some fun,” Yabu answers in the same volume. They walk together slowly, taking small playful steps.

“Do you think it worked though?”

“Oh, I don’t know Hikaru,” Yabu smirks, “Why don’t we ask them?”

And they both turn around.

Yuto and Yamada hurriedly, and miserably, hide behind a thin pole.

Well, that didn’t work.

Yamada sighs, closing his eyes.

“Since when?” he says. He _knew_ they were obvious. And now, great. They were duped.

Hikaru couldn’t help but laugh. “Since yesterday,”

“I told you, you were obvious,” Yamada pulls Yuto, reprimanding him. They move from their sorry attempt at hiding behind an utility pole and finally face Yabu and Hikaru.

“I was _not_!”

“Sure you weren’t,”

Yabu joins Hikaru in laughing, “You were _both_ obvious,”

Yamada rolls his eyes, “So, what is it? You were just tricking us? Pretending to be all sweet and whatever? Wanted to see our reactions?”

Yabu and Hikaru laugh louder.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation,” Yabu wraps his arm around Hikaru, Hikaru settling comfortably in his hold. He places a kiss on Hikaru’s hair, getting mesmerized by the scent of shampoo and the boy he was in love with. “We’ve been dating for a year.”

Yuto and Yamada’s jaws comically drop.

“You _what??_ ” they say in unison, utterly shocked to have not been informed.

“Are we the _only ones_ who don’t know??” Yamada was appalled, really. Usually nothing gets past him. Well, nothing this big at least.

“The others only found out recently too,”

“How can you hide this?? This is _huge_!” Yuto flails his arms around, not sure whether to be extremely fucking happy that Yabu and Hikaru were actually dating, or incredibly irritated that their plan wasn’t even necessary.

“Exactly why we didn’t want to make a big fuss. We didn’t hide it. But we didn’t brandish it around, either,” Hikaru stifles his laughter, wanting to burst from how Yuto and Yamada looked.

“You all would have eventually found out anyway,” Yabu does the same, “Honestly, I thought we were obvious enough.”

“This is unbelievable,”

Yamada was happy for the pair, really, but he was kind of, sort of, maybe a little annoyed that all their efforts that afternoon weren’t really needed. Yabu and Hikaru had already sailed their ship, while Yuto and Yamada were still waiting at the docks.

“This is unreal,”

Yuto adds, completely understanding Yamada’s frustration.

Hikaru laughs again, “You know what’s unbelievable?”

“You know what’s unreal?” Yabu continues.

“ _What_?” Yuto and Yamada both say, annoyed to the brim.

Yabu and Hikaru smirk.

“What’s _that_?” they counter.

And point to Yuto and Yamada’s hands, still perfectly linked together.

The rational, normal reaction would have been to pull their hands away from each other, put as much distance between them as possible, and tell the two older members in front of them that it had been nothing.

But somehow, Yuto and Yamada were unable to move so much as an inch. Their hands stayed together, locked in a lovely manner, and they wanted to let go, really, but it was just they _can’t_. Like some force was keeping their hands there.

And alright, maybe they didn’t want to either.

Because, well.

It felt nice.

Yea.

That was it.

“This is,” Yamada tries to find the right words, even though he was currently blanking, “Yuto. Holding my hand.”

Even _he_ knew that was a weak-ass response.

“And this is Yamada,” Yuto attempts as well, “Holding my hand.”

And ultimately fails all the same.

They were screwed.

Yabu and Hikaru finally burst out laughing.

“You know,” Hikaru clutches at his stomach, Yabu’s arm still wrapped around him, “Instead of trying to figure _us_ out, how about you figure out whatever the hell is happening between you two?”

“We’ve already figured ourselves out anyway,” Yabu adds, pulling Hikaru in again, “About time you do the same.”

Hikaru smirks again, head turning to Yabu. He smiles up at him, “Home?” he says, a look of admiration in his eyes. Like Yabu put the stars in the sky.

Yabu smiles back, “Home,” he nods, a look of awe in his own eyes. Like Hikaru makes the sun set and rise.

They wave a goodbye to Yuto and Yamada, the younger boys still look flustered and flabbergasted, saying “Good luck to you both,” before walking away, hand in hand.

Still slightly shocked, and unable to process just exactly what had happened, Yuto and Yamada turn to each other.

“I—”

“You—”

They say at the same time, although no one continued. Instead, they stare into each other’s eyes. Tried to find some form of understanding. A _sign_. If they were on the same page. If they were thinking what the other was thinking.

If this was really happening.

For some reason, they must have found what they were looking for.

“Take me home?” Yamada says, voice shy and gentle.

Yuto smiles.

“Yea,” he feels his heart flutter, “Home.”

* * *

They walk slowly towards Yamada’s apartment, unconsciously, but probably intentionally, maximizing their time together.

“So…” Yuto takes a careful step, kicking a small pebble away.

“So…” Yamada replies, hands behind his back.

They had let go of each other’s hands when they started walking away from the café, too nervous about having their skin on each other’s.

Yamada turns to face Yuto, blocking the way, stopping the taller boy on his tracks. They were in front of his apartment building now, and as much as Yamada wanted to prolong the time, to not want the night to end, it had to.

“This is me,”

Yamada wanted to smack himself for sounding so _fucking cliché,_ irritated that he didn’t know what else to say.

“Yea,”

They awkwardly avoid each other’s eyes, Yuto scratching the back of his head.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says.

“Yea. Tomorrow,”

“I had fun today,”

“Me too,”

He sees Yuto gulp.

“Well, I guess I’ll go now,”

“Be careful going home,”

“I will,”

Pursing his lips, Yuto hesitatingly turns around and started walking away in a slow pace, steps unsteady. But Yamada didn't want him to leave just yet. Or  _ever_ , actually.

So he thinks on the spot. Thinks of a reason for Yuto to come back, of a reason for Yuto to stay. For them to talk about…whatever the hell they were. Like Yabu and Hikaru said.

Because Yuto makes his heart pound. And takes his breath away. And makes his day a hundred times better, and seriously, there was _something_ there. Something hidden. Something he wanted to figure out. With Yuto. _Together_.

But what was he to do?

What will make Yuto turn?

And then, Yamada gets an idea. And he prays to anyone listening that it works.

 _Please_.

“Yuto-kun?”

Yamada calls out, in the softest, quietest, shyest, most gentle voice he could muster. Not that it was hard, really, because he was already nervous enough.

But that sound.

 _The sound of his voice_.

It was like they were 11, 12, 13 again, sharing a popcorn in the movies, a snack while playing video games, a laugh in a conversation.

 _Yuto-kun_.

The way Yamada would call him when they were young.

It always did make Yuto's heart skip a beat.

And frankly, that was enough.

Yuto turns around, not even bothering with a response. No questions as to why he was being called, no wondering why, no curious looks, no more. _Enough._

He power walks his way back to Yamada, confident in his steps, and looks at him. Looks at Yamada Ryosuke looking so vulnerable and open and _beautiful_ , and that was enough to make him take the boy’s face in his hands and plant a kiss on his mouth.

Their lips meet in heated passion, like the whole build-up that afternoon had caused was finally released, finally acknowledged, finally, finally, _finally._

And maybe it was Yuto’s constant teasing and flirting, or Yamada’s constant attempts at flirting back, or maybe it was Yabu and Hikaru’s doing, but they didn’t really care anymore.

With their lips perfectly fitting together in this kiss, they don’t really care about anything else.

“Please tell me,” Yuto says in between cradling Yamada’s face with one hand, and wrapping Yamada’s waist with the other, “I’m not reading this wrong.”

Yamada releases a small laughter onto their connected lips, “You’re definitely reading this wrong,” he teases.

Yuto smirks into the kiss, “Then maybe you should stop me,” he says, continues to kiss deeper into Yamada’s mouth, the other boy biting down on his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yamada smirks back, “Maybe I will,” and he admits defeat, allows Yuto’s tongue to enter his mouth and tangle with his own, and _Christ_ this was the most intoxicated he’s ever felt.

Yuto lets go of his face, wraps both arms around Yamada’s waist, slightly lifting him off the ground. Yamada pulls himself up, fingers lacing through Yuto’s jet-black hair, arms wrapped around the taller boy’s neck. And they kiss more, pour emotions onto each other that feel like a waterfall of  _forevers_.

But, feeling the need for air, Yamada lowers the intensity in the kiss a while later, slows down his lips from attacking Yuto’s, the kiss making both pairs of lips red and swollen and even fuller. Yuto sneaks small kisses here and there, but understood the need for Yamada to gather air back into his lungs.

Because _of course_ , Nakajima Yuto quite literally just took his breath away.

“This was _not_ how the plan was supposed to work,” Yamada pants, fingers still gliding their way through Yuto’s silky black hair, the action making Yuto feel relaxed, but also sends a shiver down his spine.

“Maybe this was my plan all along,” Yuto teases, stares down at Yamada’s mouth, already missing its presence.

“Oh, was it now?” Yamada responds sarcastically. “Does this mean that Nakajima Yuto’s in love with Yamada Ryosuke?”

“Hmm, not sure yet. I’ll check later. Or maybe another kiss so I can figure it out?”

Yamada smirks at him, presses a sweet and chaste kiss onto his lips. Yuto smiles genuinely, looks at him with eyes that say that whatever he was feeling was _real_. Biting his lip, Yamada knows that his eyes were doing the exact same thing, mirroring the exact same emotion.

“Yea,” Yuto says. “Nakajima Yuto’s _definitely_ in love with Yamada Ryosuke.”

Yamada’s heart bursts.

“The real question is: does Yamada Ryosuke feel the same? Or maybe he’s tricking me into something? What _would_ you gain from this, Yama?” even though he already knew the answer anyway. Yamada didn’t need to say it out loud. He understood.

Yamada laughs.

“Just shut up and kiss me again, would you?”

* * *

“Looks like the plan worked,”

“As it should,”

Yabu and Hikaru smile, observing Yuto and Yamada kiss from behind a tall bush.

“I want a kiss like that,” Yabu says, Hikaru wanting to kiss the pout away from his lips.

“I’ll kiss you when we get home,”

Beaming, Yabu grabs Hikaru’s hand, pulling him away to an area where they can stand with full height.

“Now would be the best time, wouldn’t it?”

He takes Hikaru’s face in his hand and presses their lips together, evidently making Hikaru’s heart melt.

And this was Yabu Kota, after all. Yaotome Hikaru couldn’t really resist.

Not that he wanted to anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaaaally need to write more YBHK. Maybe after all my pending YTYM? Hahahaha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading YTYM and YBHK being dorks in love. Thoughts?


End file.
